


Beauty and Grace

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: On the ice, Lisa Snart is the most graceful woman in the world. Asleep, not so much.
Relationships: Roscoe Dillon/Lisa Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beauty and Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dillonmania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/gifts).



> Happy belated Birthday, DillonMania! :D I hope you had a good day, and I hope you enjoy this!

Roscoe woke to Lisa's knee pressing against his jaw. He sighed. 

With a gentle hand on her calf, Roscoe unhooked Lisa's leg from where it was sprawled over his collar, sliding it down to join the other that was kicked over his chest and had pinned her side of the duvet over him with it. Roscoe propped himself up on his elbows and frowned.

When they had gone to bed, Lisa had been cuddled into his side, arm across his chest and her cheek against his shoulder. Now she sprawled diagonally across the bed, one arm dangling over the edge of the mattress, her head dangerously close to joining it. Her other arm, twisted at an awkward angle, was reaching back toward her pillow.

How do you manage this? Roscoe wondered in exhausted awe. 

Slowly Roscoe shuffled out from beneath the doubled up duvet and stood. He didn't switch on the light, instead relying on the low light of the city coming through the curtains; any more light in the room and it would wake her. How Lisa could move around and sleep like that without waking, yet be disturbed by the bedside lamp, he would never know. 

He looked at his sleeping girlfriend, and pondered his best course of action. 

Lisa did not feel her arm being gently brought back onto the bed, however she did feel the careful hands tucking themselves under her shoulders and under her knees. She grumbled.

"I know," Roscoe's voice said. Lisa grumbled more as she was jostled, lifted and moved. "You would be more upset if I let you fall out of bed," Roscoe said, quiet and fond.

Lisa flopped onto her side with an incoherent sleepy whine. The duvet being set over her made her pout in protest, if only because she was awake enough to be aware of it. Roscoe's return to the bed did, admittedly, manage to placate her pouting: being held snugly against Roscoe's chest in warm arms left her little to grumble about. 

Roscoe tucked a kiss behind Lisa's ear and squeezed her tight. Much better on all fronts, he reasoned, and they both drifted off together again.


End file.
